


you know every part of me

by teatales



Series: sins of delight [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Collars, Communication, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hair-pulling, Healthy Relationships, Impact Play, Kneeling, Leashes, Light Masochism, Love Bites, Nipple Piercings, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Paddling, Pegging, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Scratching, Sex Club, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), Spanking, St. Andrew's Cross, Strap-Ons, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Subspace, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, vampire gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatales/pseuds/teatales
Summary: Her hand was still where it rested just on the zipper. “You’ll have to help me, my dear. I can’t quite figure it out.”Aziraphale knew just how much she was teasing Crowley, and how much they both loved it. They were like putty under her hands, eyes still fixed on where Sasha was getting pegged in front of them.Crowley swallowed around their parched throat. They knew they had to answer. Theyhadto, otherwise Aziraphale would tease them for the rest of the evening and they would never get off. And they really, really needed to come.“Rope,” they finally managed to whisper.Our ineffable duo go to a club, get inspired, Crowley is tied up, and they love each other very much.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: sins of delight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945186
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	you know every part of me

**Author's Note:**

> there are many wonderful BDSM writers in this fandom and I am not one of them. but I've had this kicking around for months and I just want it posted, despite any of my insecurities. comments are monitored for a reason - if you don't like it, you don't have to read it :)
> 
> corporation details for anyone needing them: Aziraphale is a cis-ish butch woman, she/her pronouns, known as "Mr. Fell" at the club; Crowley is non-binary, they/them pronouns, has a flat chest and vulva. 
> 
> title from Dear Jealousy by MIKA

It didn’t happen as often as people tended to assume when they saw the pair out and about. Honestly, they were both so swept up in each other’s company that a dungeon or club was more often than not a waste. Theatre or dinner or a drive left them perfectly content and sated in time spent with one another.

But something like an itch sometimes developed under their skin. A craving emerged, an undeniable _want._ Or sometimes Aziraphale heard so-and-so would be in town and wanted to catch up with her friend. Or, it had been far too long since Crowley had gone under. 

It was late on a Friday afternoon and Crowley’s head was in Aziraphale’s lap as they tried to work out the answers to the celebrity-themed crossword in their hands. Trashy magazines were still an amazing invention, they reckoned. Hours of low-quality entertainment. A few of the last clues evaded them and they cast it aside to stare up at their partner. 

“What do you wanna do, angel? Check out that new Indian place again? You like their biryani.” 

Aziraphale’s hand continued to pet their long hair as she considered the offer. That wasn’t what she had in mind. 

“Well… the Indian place _was_ lovely, dear, and we can still go if you like,” she began. “But I was thinking that it has been quite a while since we’ve frequented the club.” 

The club. There was only one that she could be talking about. 

Crowley bit down on their lip to stop from letting out a delighted scream. After a moment they gained back some composure. 

“Sure thing, angel,” they said in what they thought was an even tone. Aziraphale knew better than that, though, and developed a wicked glint in their eye. The hand that was in Crowley’s hair tightened slightly, just to give a little spark of pain to get them going. 

“Oh, good,” Aziraphale beamed down at her love. “We have to get you ready, however. With me, my dear.” 

^^^

After Aziraphale had _thoroughly_ cleaned Crowley in the bath (with perhaps a few orgasms thrown in) she managed to get them both dressed without incident. She organised Crowley with a deft hand, particularly when she was trying to keep them up enough to drive. She succeeded and began to pack her kit bag as Crowley watched on, entranced, from the middle of the bed. 

Aziraphale had selected both of their outfits. That was one of the main bits Crowley liked, about their relationship. This specific aspect of their relationship, anyway. Giving up control, not having to _choose_ , not having to be responsible. After so long of being alone and lonely and not being able to rely on anyone at all. 

Thus Crowley was trying not to drool too much as they watched the angel move about the room. She looked positively delicious in a tight white vest tucked into soft leather trousers, held up by braces. It was more revealing than what she usually wore but it was still modest by most people’s standards. Especially for a club like the one they were going to. Crowley didn’t care in the slightest - they got to see every curve of the angel’s perfectly round body highlighted by the clingy fabric. Yum. 

Aziraphale had decided to put Crowley in something in line with their own aesthetic. Slim fit velvet-y trousers covered in shiny silvers stars. They were high-waisted and had a long zip down the front (for easy access, according to Aziraphale. Crowley had swallowed tightly at the implication.) To go with that Aziraphale had brought out a black chest harness also in a star shape (well, pentagram. Semantics.) that framed their chest and nipple piercings. Gold angel wings, of course, for when Crowley couldn’t wear their collar. 

The harness rested underneath a long sleeved mesh shirt. It was surprisingly warm, which is what Aziraphale cared about. She couldn’t let her pet get cold. Crowley appreciated the care and thoughtfulness but it wouldn’t matter either way. They belonged to Aziraphale, body and soul (or lack thereof.)

Neither had put on shoes yet and Aziraphale hadn’t got out the collar. That was left for just before they departed, before they shrugged on coats and Crowley drove them to the club. 

For now, Crowley was content to watch Aziraphale fuss over her kit while getting a pretty generous view of her ample cleavage as she bent over the bag. They were so lucky. After a while Aziraphale seemed satisfied with her selections and zipped it up. She stood up properly then, hands on her wide hips, and nodded to herself. 

Aziraphale looked up from the bag and broke into a smile when she saw Crowley. She leaned towards them and brushed a kiss across their lips. To get closer they scooched forward on the bed to bed then let out a whine when she didn’t deepen in. 

“Soon, dear. Let me get our shoes.” Aziraphale disappeared back into their closet and returned after a few moments. 

She sat down next to Crowley on the bed and began to put on her shoes. 

“Angel?” 

Aziraphale turned to face them, a concerned look on her face. 

“Can I?” 

She was confused for a moment but a pointed look at the well-polished shoe in her hand cleared that soon up. Aziraphale smiled softly. 

“Yes. Grab a cushion, first,” she ordered gently. Crowley’s comfort was always at the forefront of her mind. 

They stretched out and took one from the top of the bed then slithered to the floor in front of Aziraphale. This put them between her legs, which was one of Crowley’s favourite places to be. Before they got to work Aziraphale cupped their face and tilted their head up to look at them properly. 

“You’re beautiful.” There was no caveat with Aziraphale. No ifs, no buts. She loved Crowley just as they were, for all that they were. It was overwhelming. 

They kissed her palm in thanks, in acceptance. It was easier, like this, to believe the things she said. 

Crowley bent down and loosened the laces of the first shoe. Their hands gently lifted Aziraphale’s foot and guided it in. They tied it carefully and repeated the actions on the other side. Aziraphale brushed one of her hands through Crowley’s hair. She was so very lucky. 

Once they were done Crowley sat back on their heels and looked up. A lot of Doms preferred a lack of eye contact as a sign of respect. In this and many things the pair were different, as Aziraphale figured Crowley had been able to avoid her gaze for far too long. 

“Wonderful, sweetheart. Such a good pet, aren’t you?” 

Crowley let out a small whimper at the praise. Aziraphale smiled wider and snapped her fingers. Crowley’s feet were now covered as well, in what they could feel were soft flats. They usually went bare feet, most places, but Aziraphale wouldn’t let them even go the short distance to the car like that. 

They were distracted from their musings by Aziraphale snapping again and a box appearing in her lap. _The box._

She opened it without preamble. It was the same collar she had gotten way back when, and Crowley obviously knew that that’s what was inside. There, softest leather, dark as night. A small clasp and instead of a standard o- or d- ring, a gold heart. When she had given it to them she said it was because she never wanted them to forget or doubt that they were loved. Crowley had cried a lot. 

“The usual rules tonight, I think, but I’ll repeat most of them so we’re clear. By wearing this collar you are declaring yourself as mine - mine to own, mine to treasure. You and your body belong to me and I get to decide what to do with or to you. You may use your safeword at any time, which is…?” 

“Apple, angel,” they replied and tried to keep their excitement under control. 

Aziraphale smiled. “Very good. I expect that you will follow my orders, unless you need to safeword for any reason at any time. You will never be in trouble for using your safeword, Crowley, nor incur a punishment.”

She let them absorb that statement for a moment before she continued. 

“But I also expect you not to act up or misbehave - whether that’s outright disobeying me or disrespecting someone because you’re jealous or want attention. You are mine, and therefore represent me. I want you to behave as such and conduct yourself with respect. Failure to do so will result in a punishment, which we will discuss if need be. 

“You are not banned from speaking, to me or anyone else. You may address me as angel, or with my name. I will tell you if you need to ask permission to come. You are not banned from moving, though I will order you where I like and expect you to remain there if I ask you to. You can expect me to take care of you, your needs and wants, and to never go past the limits we have already established. I will listen to you if you have any questions or concerns and I will treat you, above all, with the care and attention you deserve. Any scene or sex we have tonight will be followed by aftercare in line with both of our needs. 

“Do you have any questions?” she asked, as she always did. Beautifully thorough, she was. 

Crowley rubbed their cheek against Aziraphale’s thigh. “No, angel.” 

“Wonderful. Lift your hair for me.” 

They did so, one hand twirled around with red hair and the other dug into their own thigh as Aziraphale wrapped the collar around their throat. 

She clicked it shut and brought her hands to cup their face. “You are mine, Crowley. I love you.” 

They let out a sigh, almost one of relief. Crowley’s eyes drifted shut for a moment as the clasp snapped shut. When they looked back, their pupils were blown wide. “Yours, angel. Love you.” 

Aziraphale brushed a kiss against their forehead, a barely-there blessing, as she let go of them. 

“Let’s go, shall we?” 

^^^ 

At the door, Aziraphale put on her own coat - for the weather, not for the aesthetic. Crowley dutifully waited as she took down another one and wrapped Crowley in it. 

“Thank you, angel.” It made things so simple. The expectations and rules. Crowley’s mind was already winding down. 

“You’re welcome, dear,” Aziraphale said as she slid Crowley’s glasses onto their face. 

When they got to the Bentley, Crowley opened the door for her and Aziraphale slid in. They started up the car and one of Aziraphale’s warm hands settled high on Crowley’s thigh. They swallowed and tried to focus on driving. Aziraphale smirked the whole journey there. 

^^^ 

Crowley parked the car at the back of the club and repeated their actions in reverse. They opened the door for Aziraphale again who kissed their cheek when she stepped out. They blushed. In one hand Aziraphale held her kit and in the other she held Crowley’s own as they walked to the entrance. 

“Mr. Fell! How’re ya, haven’t seen you two in quite a while, now,” said Lionel, the main security guard of The Tie Pin.

“Wonderful, thank you, Lionel,” Aziraphale beamed. 

“Glad to hear it. Come in, come in, get those coats off and all the rest. And have a good night.” 

“Thank you again. Come along, pet,” she ordered and they walked in. 

Inside was a small foyer with a place to sign in and a coat check. Aziraphale signed for both of them, smiling at the young woman behind the desk. Although Crowley _could_ they never really talked to the staff. All of their focus was on Aziraphale. 

They moved off to check their coats. Again, Crowley gently took Aziraphale’s bag from her hands and placed it on the floor in front of her. They carefully slipped the buttons from their holes and moved around to tug it off their arms. Crowley placed it on the counter then removed their own, with much less finesse. They also toed off their shoes and placed them on the pile. In return they got three tickets, which Aziraphale tucked into a side pocket. 

Then she unzipped the bag for inspection. The attendant delicately pushed the instruments aside with a small stick but didn’t pull anything out. They knew Mr. Fell’s well-earned reputation and knew she rarely took out more serious tools, even if she brought them with her. The attendant wished them both a good night and the couple finally made it to the club proper. 

The main room was filled with soft lighting. Against one wall was a bar and on the opposite a stage, though that wouldn’t be used this evening. It was a regular play night with no performances scheduled. Behind them were the house rules listed on the wall and another security guard stationed next to them. Dungeon Monitors roamed about, clear with the white armbands they wore. This was their regular club for a reason and the safety and care of the staff were a large part of that. 

Sofas and chairs were scattered around, most facing distinct play areas but there were a couple just for relaxing and talking. The proper chill out room was just down a corridor, closer to the bathrooms. The play areas had various pieces of furniture, wall fastenings or ceiling hooks as needed. Aziraphale was just thinking about where they should sit when Crowley spoke up. 

“Do you want a drink, angel?” they murmured from Aziraphale’s side. The couple had drifted in just shy of the entrance so they weren’t blocking the flow of traffic but hadn’t ventured farther inside. 

“Oh, that would be lovely. Just a lemonade though, please. With some lemon in. Get something for yourself, too,” she said and stroked through Crowley’s hair. As her hand came down she ran a finger along the top of the collar that lay there and Crowley shivered. 

“‘Course, angel,” they replied. They waited until Aziraphale withdrew her hand then wandered off to the bar. Aziraphale admired their arse in the tight trousers as they went then moved to pick a seat. 

She kept an eye on Crowley as she got settled. The club’s patronage and their collar guaranteed that they wouldn’t be harassed but, well. It was her job to worry. She spotted her dear old friend and her unfamiliar sub as she sat down. 

“Aziraphale! How are you, darling?” Betty exclaimed as she realised who had sat next to her. Her sub smiled at the floor where he knelt, naked, on the end of a leash. 

They gave each other air kisses. “Perfectly well, Betty, thank you. Busy with Crowley, of course, which is why you haven’t seen us in a bit. And how are you?” she asked with a pointed look at her sub. 

“Fantastic. This is Sasha. Sasha, say hello to Mr. Fell.” 

He blushed and looked slightly higher this time, at Aziraphale’s knee. 

“Hello, Mr. Fell.” 

“Hello, dear boy. Lovely to meet you.” She turned back to Betty with a raised eyebrow. “And where did you snag him?” 

“At one of Jacob’s munches. We all miss you, you know. And Crowley. Please tell me you can come to this month’s?” 

As Betty pleaded Crowley returned with their drinks, just like Aziraphale had ordered. They knelt on the awaiting cushion between her legs then offered up the glass. 

Aziraphale took it from them. “Thank you, sweetheart,” she said then sipped. A small sigh left her now wet lips. “Very good.” 

Only then did Crowley drink from their own glass. The angel’s free hand came down and rested on top of Crowley’s long hair, but not before removing and tucking away their glasses. Strangers assumed they wore contacts - they never got close enough to stare, anyway - and friends and staff knew Crowley had an eye condition. They were safe there. 

“Betty was just informing me that we’re missed at Jacob’s munches,” she added wryly. “Would you like to go to the next one?” 

Crowley gave a small smirk in reply. They had missed the community a little. Only now did they realise how long it had been since the last one. “Yes, angel.” 

“Oh, good. We’ll be seeing you there, then, Betty,” she agreed. 

“I’m glad. Before I forget Sasha, this is Crowley, Mr. Fell’s sub. Crowley, Sasha is my new sub. Say hi.” 

“Hello,” he said, quiet and shy. 

“Hiya,” Crowley replied and gave a little wave. Sasha smiled at the floor.

The Doms returned to catching up and Crowley quietly sat and enjoyed their drink. Aziraphale looked so _good._ Something about the light of the club, or maybe it was the angel herself, made it look as if she was glowing. In either case Crowley got a beautiful view of that plush chest straining against the cotton of her shirt. _And_ they were surrounded by the angel’s glorious thighs. Crowley could sit there for hours if needed, if ordered, if allowed. Heaven. 

The conversation continued and more people entered the club. Crowley could faintly hear the sounds of people setting up and starting scenes, though they couldn’t see anything but Aziraphale, really. As they swallowed the last of their drink it seemed Aziraphale and Betty’s conversation was finishing up. It appeared they were going to do a scene. Sasha was led off, crawling, and Aziraphale’s focus returned to Crowley. 

“Hello, dearest. Finished your drink?” 

They held up the empty glass as proof. 

“Oh good,” she said and took it. “You best turn around now. They’re about to begin and I want you to watch.” 

Anything Aziraphale wanted, Crowley would do. They had learned that long, long ago.

“Yes, angel,” they replied and shuffled around to view the play space. 

Betty was there, speaking softly to Sasha. A few other people were sitting on the other available furniture, some on the floor. All were quite attentive and conversation died down as Betty seemed to be ready. 

Despite being a couple and having so much in common, Aziraphale and Crowley always approached things differently. Aziraphale had a tendency to skew a little more academic - she admired the craft and discipline necessary for different aspects of kink, and appreciated a nice aesthetic. Exhibit A, Crowley’s outfit for the evening. She liked to get right down and dirty too, of course, but often remained pretty composed no matter what they were doing. Crowley loved her that way and it got them off every time. 

They were… more visceral. The feelings and sensations they felt or others were feeling is what initially drew them. Humans were fascinating creatures and there was nothing like the smorgasbord of emotion that went down in a scene. Crowley always ended up quite… inspired, whether for fantasy or practical suggestion to Aziraphale. So watching Sasha be scratched and hit like that had them shifting in their seat. 

Betty had started just with her hands running all over the bare body before her. The gentle touch had soon turned stinging as she got her nails involved. Even from her spot Aziraphale could see the red lines they left. Then Betty picked up an item she had placed to the side. She snapped on the leather gloves around her wrists and walked around her sub, teasing and tantalising. 

Crowley made a curious sound. Leather was always nice but they weren’t exactly sure what she was going to do with them. 

Ever attentive, Aziraphale heard the confusion. “Vampire gloves. Spikes woven into the material. Not completely sharp, of course, and they can be used lightly. But with more force….” 

Sasha groaned as Betty slashed her hands down his body. They left raised lines in their wake. Crowley’s legs shifted further apart as they imagined how that must feel. As a result, Aziraphale’s hand tightened in their hair. She catalogued Crowley’s reaction, as she always did. She simply didn’t mention it for the moment. She must keep her love on their toes, of course. 

After Sasha’s skin was red and throbbing all over, Betty pulled out the first skein of rope. 

Crowley couldn’t stop themself from an “oh” slipping passed their lips. They liked many things - demon, 'twas their speciality - but they _adored_ restraints. 

Aziraphale smiled, though Crowley couldn’t see it, and continued to watch the show. Betty was methodical and quite skilled, not rushing but not drawing it out too much as she trussed her sub up from shoulder to thigh. What looked like to be Manila rope rubbed against his sensitive skin and the more he was tied, the louder his moans got. 

Crowley could feel how wet they were getting and really hoped Aziraphale would decide to do something about it soon. Their hips circled near constantly as they tried, desperately, to get some relief. They found none and rubbed one cheek against Aziraphale’s thigh in frustration. 

“Are you getting worked up, pet?” Aziraphale asked, voice rich with warm amusement. 

Crowley only whined a little in response. 

Aziraphale fisted their hair in warning, the strands pulling tight on their skull. 

“Pet?” 

“Yes, angel,” Crowley replied breathlessly as they tipped their head up with Aziraphale’s hand. Being coy wouldn’t get them anywhere. 

“Good. I think you need a change of seat, yes? Come on, up you get.” She tugged on Crowley’s hair again for them to get the picture.

They rose on shaky legs and sprawled over the angel’s lap. Aziraphale kissed them possessively, her hand guiding Crowley’s head where she saw fit. She released their mouth and Crowley gasped for air, head spinning and eyes wide. Aziraphale only grinned. 

“Back to the show, dear. Face forward.”

Crowley’s knees came to rest on either side of Aziraphale’s legs as they straddled the angel. Their back was pressed against Aziraphale’s chest and they could feel the warmth bled through the thin fabric that separated them. 

The angel used the new position to sweep Crowley’s hair aside and latch onto their neck. Their eyes rolled and shut as Aziraphale’s teeth dug in above their collar. She sucked as her hands came to hold tight on Crowley’s hips. They let out a deep moan at the pain and pleasure coursing through their body and went limp. 

Aziraphale released their neck and whispered into their ear. 

“Eyes open, pet.” 

It took a few seconds for Crowley to process the command but they complied, and were rewarded by Aziraphale’s hands skating under their flimsy shirt. 

“I wonder, what has gotten you ever so worked up, sweetheart? Are you just that desperate that any smut gets you randy?” 

Crowley shook their head vehemently as they blushed at the embarrassment. 

“No? Hmm.” Aziraphale contemplated as her hands wandered down to skate over Crowley’s clothed crotch. “Perhaps the scratches, then? I do know how much you enjoy my marks,” she mused and licked at the bruising bite from before. Crowley whimpered. 

“No again?” Her hand was still where it rested just on the zipper. “You’ll have to help me, my dear. I can’t quite figure it out.” 

Aziraphale knew just how much she was teasing Crowley, and how much they both loved it. They were like putty under her hands, eyes still fixed on where Sasha was getting pegged in front of them. 

Crowley swallowed around their parched throat. They knew they had to answer. They _had_ to, otherwise Aziraphale would tease them for the rest of the evening and they would never get off. And they really, really needed to come. 

“Rope,” they finally managed to whisper. 

Aziraphale remained still for a moment and Crowley began to worry if that was the wrong answer. 

“Good, pet,” she said, casting Crowley’s fears aside. “Very good. You deserve a reward, I think, hmm?” 

A thick hand slowly pulled down the zipper of Crowley’s trousers. They did their best to keep their hips from moving up into the grip but it was a near thing. 

“ _Very_ good, I say,” Aziraphale murmured again as one hand slipped inside. They weren’t wearing any underwear - Aziraphale hadn’t given them any to put on, so they hadn’t, and the angel immediately came in contact with Crowley’s slick. The touch and words left them warm all over and their center ached with need. 

One perfectly manicured finger teased their slit, followed by a barely-there drag up towards their clit. Already Crowley was close to flying. In front of them, Sasha’s mouth was in a slack ‘o’ as Betty stroked a hand over his bound cock. It felt like Aziraphale was all around them, everywhere. 

If they weren’t so far gone, Crowley would’ve been able to feel the desires of everyone around them. Because they were Mr. Fell’s, club patrons could only look but not touch. But boy, did they look. 

Aziraphale noticed the attention. She always did. In response, she simply continued to play Crowley like a fiddle, pleased as anything to be in the position she was in. Crowley was completely at her mercy. 

The hand not currently in Crowley’s trousers swept up towards one pierced nipple, and Aziraphale resumed her whispering. 

“So the rope, hmm? I haven’t tied you up good and proper in far too long, pet,” she mused as her fingers teased at them. “Would you like that? Perhaps in my colours?” 

“Please, ah- angel,” Crowley implored. Their eyes had finally fallen shut as a finger slipped into them. 

The area around them was filled with moans as the scene reached its peak. 

Aziraphale’s finger finally reached Crowley’s swollen clit. Their legs strained against the arms of the chair as they spread as wide as they could to let Aziraphale in. 

“Guh, ah, hnnngh.” Crowley’s head was now completely thrown back, their cheek pressed against Aziraphale’s. 

They were so gorgeous like this. 

Aziraphale sped up her movements, knowing that with her talk Crowley would come soon. 

“I could do anything to you like that, you know? Of course you do, that’s why you want it. To be completely at my mercy. To be completely… mine.” 

In a flurry of action, Aziraphale pulled at the collar with her teeth to tighten it just slightly against Crowley’s throat. Her hands that had been tugging at their nipples scratched across their stomach in five sharp lines. 

The sudden flare of pain and constriction of their breath and the words all reminded Crowley that they were totally Aziraphale’s. Everything was so much and suddenly they came. 

Aziraphale didn’t let up and kept rubbing at their clit, pushing them into a second orgasm. Crowley all but collapsed on top of the angel, one hand seized around their own leg as they tried to not scream. 

The scene, too, began to wind down and the area filled with quiet murmuring and a lot of panting, partly from Crowley. 

Aziraphale extracted her hand and miracled it clean, too far from their kit to fetch a cloth. She rearranged Crowley a little so they weren’t straining their legs so much and tucked them against her. Their head naturally fell to her plush chest. 

Once settled Aziraphale resumed her hair petting and picked up the praise as the conversation reestablished around them. 

Crowley floated in that lovely space for a while. It was light and quiet and so soft. Nothing to hurt them, nothing to bother them. 

“... so good, Crowley. So beautiful, always so obedient. Absolutely wonderful,” Aziraphale murmured in their ear as they came back to reality. 

Crowley still couldn’t really feel their toes but they were aware of the angel behind them.

Crowley turned further into Aziraphale and buried their face in her neck. Mmm, the smell of her cologne, always delicious. Aziraphale tightened her hold just a little around her love. 

“Take your time, dear. There’s absolutely no rush.” 

They weren’t sure how much time passed between them coming and coming back down but Betty and Sasha had disappeared and other couples now sat in the chairs around them, quietly talking. Crowley sluggishly sat up to look down at Aziraphale. 

She had a lovely smile on her face, clearly pleased with Crowley and the events of the night so far. Aziraphale tucked a loose strand of hair behind Crowley’s ear and leaned across the short distance to begin bestowing kisses all over their face. 

“Aaangel!” Crowley complained as they did their best to hold in the giggles that threatened to burst forth. They weren’t very successful. 

Aziraphale pulled back and raised an eyebrow. “Yes, darling?” she said, voice warm with amusement. 

Crowley just looked at her with a bit lip. In this and everything Aziraphale was the more patient of the two of them and simply waited for Crowley to continue. 

They sighed and looked down at their lap. 

“Can I,” they started in a rough voice, “ _please…_ eat you out?”

A hand tugged at their hair and pulled them back up to face Aziraphale. Crowley could see now the blush that stained her round cheeks. Her hand moved to cup Crowley’s face again. 

“That would be lovely, pet. You may,” she granted, and something uncurled inside of Crowley. 

They slithered back down to the floor, to kneel on the cushion that still remained there. Aziraphale had very particular ideas about what sorts of pain Crowley was to endure, and bruised knees were not included. Aziraphale hadn’t given any other orders so they undid her trousers by hand and pulled open the fly. 

Beneath the fabric was white cotton underwear. Aziraphale was always herself, even in the middle of a dungeon. Crowley looked up and raised a hand. They could work around it, of course, but it wouldn’t be as comfortable. 

Aziraphale snapped a finger discretely and the barrier disappeared. 

“ _Thank_ you, angel,” Crowley breathed as they pressed their face forward and inhaled. They knew it. Despite her previous composure Aziraphale was as much of a mess as they had been. 

They didn’t delay any longer and licked a stripe up her seam. Delicious. Crowley used a hand to hold Aziraphale open and swirled their tongue around her clit. Aziraphale’s hands returned to Crowley’s hair. Hair-pulling was a favourite of the both of theirs. 

Crowley ate like a creature starved. They licked and sucked with gusto, pressing their face as close as they could into Aziraphale. They almost wanted to disappear into her and never come out. 

Aziraphale adjusted her love slightly with the hands fisted in their hair but for the most part they did a spectacular job. They always did - Aziraphale had instructed them herself, of course. She told them as much as her composure rapidly began to crumble. 

“Oh _Crowley!_ So good, so - ah! - good. Yes, right there! Can you add a little…? Oh, _fuck_.” Aziraphale’s thighs tightened around Crowley as she pulled their face even closer against her. Her hips were moving constantly, now. Shifting and squirming and thrusting into the actions. 

Crowley smiled against the angel’s cunt and added a little more teeth then sucked roughly on her clit. Aziraphale swearing was always a sign that she was close. They wiggled a hand up and in to just brush her hole with a fingertip and Aziraphale was coming. 

This was a perfect time for payback and Crowley continued sucking and stroking to push Aziraphale into her next orgasm. Those wonderfully thick thighs quaked around their face and Crowley was filled with bliss. The pain of their scalp was beautifully sharp and though they weren’t exactly randy again, they were deeply satisfied. 

Aziraphale pulled them back slightly as she took in a few deep breaths. It was only a moment before she pushed Crowley back down. 

The angel’s ability to string two words together had disappeared so the series of sounds she produced were akin to when she ate dark chocolate and chilli mousse. Low, long moans of pleasure. 

Crowley continued their task. Their face was completely soaked, now, and they loved it. They wished they could be surrounded by Aziraphale like this all the time. 

This time it only took a few licks and Aziraphale shuddered again. They weren’t pulled away so Crowley continued licking and Aziraphale’s hips pulsed weakly once more. 

Aziraphale pushed Crowley off her vulva and sunk down into the chair. Crowley waited for the next order, content in making Aziraphale happy. 

It took a few minutes to Aziraphale return from the high of orgasm. When she did she looked back down to Crowley, granting them a spectacular view. Her whole face was flushed, now, and her pupils were blown wide. Some of her white hair was stuck down to her forehead with sweat and her nipples were hard and visible through the vest. Above all, she looked ridiculously satisfied. Like a cat who had got the cream. 

“Up, love,” she ordered and Crowley scrambled to obey. Their limbs were slightly more under control than before. At least, more than Aziraphale’s. 

Crowley slid into the angel’s still-unzipped lap and pressed in close. Aziraphale pulled their face closer and instead of the kiss Crowley had been expecting, she began to lick their mouth and chin clean. Their eyes fluttered shut at the filth of it all. 

Aziraphale made another pleased noise as she finished and proceeded to kiss Crowley very thoroughly. A flash of warmth flared in their stomach. Maybe they still could get it up if needed. 

She pulled off with a drag on Crowley’s lip and smiled ridiculously wide at her love. 

“You did incredibly well, darling. You’re ever so good. Wonderful.” 

Crowley let out a small whine and bumped their forehead into Aziraphale’s. Out of the soundproofing of Aziraphale’s crotch they could hear the sounds of a scene beginning behind them. 

Aziraphale gave them a searching look then nodded decisively. 

“Let’s go home.” 

^^^ 

The Bentley was set to autopilot so neither of them had to drive. It was less suspicious than miracling all three of them back. They returned home without incident and Crowley spent the rest of the evening in Aziraphale’s arms, being cuddled and coddled as they well deserved. 

^^^ 

The next morning Crowley woke up slowly like they usually did. Not just because of the scene, but because they weren’t a morning person. It was easy to feel Aziraphale against their back, all the wonderful parts of her squishy front pressed against them. They felt warm all over and the only twinge of pain came from their neck. Ah. The bite. Aziraphale had deepened it before they went to bed. It must be a right bruise by now. Crowley grinned into their pillow as they pictured it. 

“Good morning, love,” Aziraphale murmured from behind them. She had been up for quite a while, content in being able to hold Crowley as they slept. But she always knew when Crowley was awake. Even when they wore their glasses and pretended otherwise. 

Crowley let out a little giggle - though they would deny it if pressed - and flipped around in Aziraphale’s arms to face her. 

“Mornin’, angel,” they said, voice rough with sleep. 

The couple grinned soppily at each other and Aziraphale shifted only the tiniest bit forward to kiss them. Crowley’s hand came to rest on the soft curve of Aziraphale’s side. They still didn’t know how she could be so soft, so plush, all over. It was miraculous. 

As the kiss deepened Aziraphale rolled them over, so she was lying on top of Crowley, all of their bare skin flush together. Aziraphale had thought it was a smooth move but Crowley dislodged in surprise and burst into laughter. 

Aziraphale rolled her eyes at them good naturedly. “Really, my dear?” 

“Sorry - hah! - sorry, angel,” they said in between giggles. “Wasn’t expecting tha’.” 

“I can see that now,” she said. Aziraphale contented herself with tucking her head under Crowley’s chin and brushing her fingers up and down their side. 

“What do you want to do today?” 

“Well, I _did_ have a few things in mind for later,” she began, “but mostly I wanted to discuss something you brought up last night. The rope?” 

“Yeah?” Crowley said, suddenly breathless. Aziraphale noticed the tension and squeezed their side in comfort. 

“None of that, now. You needn’t worry dear. As I said I haven’t tied you up properly in quite a while and if it _was_ something you were wanting, well. I better go to refresher classes.”

“Oh.” 

“We both need to be safe, Crowley. I know Dhruv still runs private classes and if you were, in fact, interested, I wanted to see how you felt about me taking them.” 

“Oh.” 

They paused for a moment as their panicked thoughts skidded to a halt. 

“How do you mean, angel?”

“Well Dhruv usually has zir assistant to work with and model and I wanted to ensure you would be alright with that. You could be who I practice on, if you like, but I do worry from your reaction that you might just drop immediately. I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” 

Crowley made an intrigued noise and Aziraphale decided to continue. 

“It wouldn’t be a scene or anything, I figured that was obvious but one must be clear about these things. I would still be tying someone up, however. You could come and watch if you wanted, too.” 

Crowley wasn’t sure if they would be able to trust themself _watching_ the angel tie someone up. Almighty Someone, what an image. 

“You don’t have to go to all this trouble for me, angel. What we’ve been doing is fine,” Crowley murmured, not looking at her in the eye. 

Aziraphale stopped her hand. 

“I would hope that what we have been doing is more than fine, Crowley. Besides that, _I’m_ your Dom, _I_ am your partner, and I will fuss as much as you deserve. Which is a great deal, I might add.”

Crowley’s eyes fluttered shut and cuddled her in silence. Aziraphale resumed her stroking. 

“Do you doubt that I would enjoy it, tying you up? I will repeat it if necessary - though I don’t want to get off track,” Aziraphale sat up, legs around Crowley’s waist, to look at them properly. 

She waited until they looked at her before she started to speak. It was times like this that Crowley remembered just how strong their Principality was, even when she was as naked as the day she were corporated. 

“Crowley, I love you. No matter what happens or what you do or what you like. This part of our relationship cannot exist without communication and though it has been quite a while since we filled out the paperwork. I hope you would know that amendments and changes are welcome at any time. I am honoured to be this person for you, to do the things we do together. Tying you up would be beautiful. It has been in the past and I can only imagine it will be even more so in future because it’s you, Crowley, and your trust in me. You deserve a reason for that trust, and I would not earn it without ensuring both of our safety.” 

The objecting, self-destructing thing inside of Crowley settled down at Aziraphale’s little speech. Apparently they had needed a reminder. 

They reached up to grab hold of one of her hands and squeeze in their own. “Yeah, okay. Thanks, angel. Love you.” 

The determined look on Aziraphale’s face melted away. “Good,” she said with a firm nod. “Besides, we haven’t done anything that elaborate in quite a while. I think I miss it, the planning. I’ll talk to Dhruv this afternoon, yes?” 

Almost pinned under the angel, Crowley did their best not to squirm in anticipation. “Yeah.” 

“How about we watch a film, hmm? Have a bit more of a lie in? I think we both deserve it.” Aziraphale rolled off Crowley and moved towards the head of the bed. She got comfortable and spread her legs slightly in invitation. 

Crowley followed in a more supine fashion and ended up sitting in the vee of Aziraphale’s legs, the angel’s arms wrapped around their waist. 

“Perfect.” 

^^^

Aziraphale started classes the very next week. Ultimately, Crowley decided not to attend. As much as they fantasised about Aziraphale with rope in hand, they didn’t think they would be able to keep a handle on themself. Aziraphale would need to focus if they were to do this properly. And, as Aziraphale informed them after the first session, it really was a classroom setting and she knew Crowley probably wouldn’t do well at concentrating among all that. So all in all it was for the best, really. 

The angel said it was like riding a velocipede, one never really forgets. There were, of course, some changes in safety and rope types - there were so many _kinds_ , now, and she quickly got involved with softening her own. Once she and Bhruv had run through basic ties they started branching out. 

Aziraphale had a tendency to be given “homework”, which meant trying smaller sections of larger ties on Crowley. They didn’t mind one bit. 

All in all it was a delightful month. There was less dining out and theater visits than usual but Crowley didn’t even notice. Between Aziraphale being so dedicated to making the rope perfect for Crowley and her tying them up with exponential frequency (and them getting dicked down more often as a result) Crowley was in paradise. 

It was fun and hot to explore, especially when Aziraphale started using the rope to aid her in holding Crowley against the walls. She was so strong and Crowley was so very into it. 

Aziraphale still had some more elaborate configurations to learn but after the four weeks had passed she felt confident in what she had planned for the next visit to the club. 

^^^ 

She called ahead of time to ensure the space and equipment she wanted would be available. She also discussed the main parts of what she planned to do with Crowley, though they mostly wanted to be surprised. They had refreshed their paperwork as Aziraphale had mentioned, so now she had an even better idea of what they liked. And she was going to use that to her advantage. 

They entered the club as they usually did, although both were a little more quiet and distracted in the general small-talk. Both had the upcoming scene on their minds. 

The crowd was about the same as it had been a month ago. They didn’t arrive particularly early but didn’t want to be starting when the club was at its peak. It was easier to focus on each other without the distraction. 

A free-standing St. Andrew’s Cross had been set up where Aziraphale had requested. They both tended to cringe at the name although those legends weren’t all true. Despite the memory, Crowley couldn’t help but swallow in anticipation. It was one thing to be tied to the anchors in their bed, it was another thing altogether to be completely bound to such a piece of equipment. 

Aziraphale tugged them along, bag hung across her body and her fist wrapped around Crowley’s leash. They didn’t usually request the accessory but tonight they didn’t want to be away from Aziraphale at all. They needed her close, her comfort, to keep their nerves under wrap. 

Aziraphale waved at a few people she recognised on the walk over but crossed the room in a determined fashion. Collaring Crowley always tended to help her settle into a scene but the leash as well, and the knowledge of what she would soon be doing, intensified it. 

There were already a few people sitting in the chairs facing the large cross. It was clear that they had heard who had exactly reserved it for that part of the evening. Aziraphale barely spared them a glance as she set down her bag with a ‘thunk’ and faced Crowley. 

She backed Crowley into the leather like a panther on the prowl. One of her hands was still wrapped tight around the leash, the other came to possessively cradle the back of Crowley’s skull where they were pinned. Aziraphale set about giving them a bruising kiss, filthy and biting; a taste of the night to come. 

Crowley moaned into it, completely in Aziraphale’s hands. They did their best to keep their arms to the side, as they really were not sure if they were allowed to touch or not. Aziraphaled pulled off with a soft pant. That and the faint blush along her cheeks betrayed her arousal. 

“Stay there,” she murmured. She didn’t wait for Crowley’s reply but turned to her bag and soon pulled out a large, flat paddle. Crowley audibly gulped as sparks of desire ran down their spine. Only then as they tracked Aziraphale’s movements with their eyes did they notice the nearby spanking bench. 

Aziraphale whacked the paddle through the air a few times, as if testing it. Crowley knew how well the angel kept her toys and knew it was just for show. It was working, though. Working on Crowley at the very least. They couldn’t take their eyes of the angel in her tight vest and dark leather trousers. And the _boots_. Crowley thought they could come from those alone. Aziraphale only got them out on special occasions but they really had to go about suggesting them become part of everyday wear. Simple, but oh so effective. 

Her hand stilled and Aziraphale nodded to herself, then finally looked back at Crowley. Their head was straining away from the cross as if to follow her but they still held back as ordered. Perfect. Aziraphale pulled at the length of leash trailing between them. “Here, pet,” she said and gestured to a spot on the floor. 

Even without the leash they would have obeyed instantly, Aziraphale’s voice and presence was so commanding. Crowley stood on the spot indicated and tried not to squirm too much. They knew they said they wanted to be surprised but the anticipation still set them on edge. 

“I’m going to spank you, pet, but I need you to strip, alright?” 

“Green, angel,” they breathed.

When Crowley got eager they tended to fallback on traffic lights. 

“Good. Take off your shoes and skirt. You can put them near my bag.” 

“Yes, angel,” and Crowley complied. They folded the fabric more neatly than they would their only clothing. They were left exposed in their thigh high socks and lace crop top. They had the irrational thought to try and pull it down to cover their crotch but knew it would be no use. 

Crowley returned to stand and Aziraphale gave them a small smile. Crowley let out a silent sigh of relief. 

Aziraphale stepped closer and fiddled with their collar. She moved it around so the leash was now clipped at the back of their neck, trailing down between their shoulder blades. 

“Well done, pet. Chest onto the bench now.” 

Crowley folded themselves down to kneel on the padding then pressed their torso into the leather. It felt cool through the fabric of their shirt but they knew it would warm up quickly. Aziraphale knelt next to the furniture, perpendicular to Crowley’s side. That meant she could hold them down while still holding on to the leash. 

Aziraphale faced the crowd. She could be a show-woman when it was required and knew what a sight the pair of them made. 

“Put your arms on the rests, dear. I don’t think you’ll be able to hold that position for too long.” Crowley moved their arms from where they had been folded beneath their head. Oh, that did feel better. 

As they settled Aziraphale continued to correct their position. Soon she was satisfied and with one final touch to Crowley’s hair her hand slipped down to their arse. 

Crowley startled at the contact, though they tensed their muscles to stop from jostling Aziraphale too much. All she did at first was run warm circles around and around. It did its duty to calm them down. It was almost hypnotic and Crowley nearly forgot all about the promised spanking. 

“I’m going to begin, pet. There’s no need to count, simply take them for as long as you can.” 

Aziraphale brought the paddle down lightly at first. She liked to ease them both into it and to see the slow change in colour of Crowley’s behind. 

Crowley huffed out a breath but didn’t say anything. It had been far too long since Aziraphale had done this with anything but her hand. They _missed_ this, the lack of give in the leather, how hard it was against them. They would have to see if Aziraphale had packed a flogger as well. That would be fun. 

Don’t get them wrong, they weren’t into this as some kind of literal self-flagellation. Crowley could torture themself emotional with not even a papercut’s worth of pain. They liked it - the heat, the build up of hurt, how Aziraphale really put her back into it, the soreness after. Very few of their punishments involved any kind of impact play. All in all, they were a pretty run of the mill masochist. And, well. Aziraphale was sadistic as they came. 

It had taken a little finagling to get it out of her. She felt awful guilty about ‘hurting’ Crowley at first, like they wouldn’t be into it too. Like they both hadn’t been around at the invention of the whip. But once they had talked about everything and Aziraphale’s reluctance had disappeared… Crowley was a very happy pet indeed. 

Now Aziraphale was hitting them properly, the sound of the paddle against their arse loud in the quiet din of the room. She alternated cheeks, for the most part. Right then left then back again. She watched carefully as Crowley’s skin turned pink, then red. Beautiful. 

It felt like Crowley had been wet for a hundred years. At least since they left home and Aziraphale had put on _those_ boots. But Aziraphale’s constant rhythm had them dripping down their inner thighs. That wasn’t the only place they were leaking. They couldn’t stop the torrent of enthusiastic noises leaving their mouth. They were muffled by the surface of the bench but Aziraphale could hear them all. 

After about the twentieth full strength stroke Crowley had gone lax and boneless. Now they could only lie there and take it. Aziraphale loved it when they reached this point, when they became pliant and a giant pulsing nerve of pleasure. 

She began to work up a sweat as she switched from alternating her hits to hitting each cheek two, three times in a row. The lack of recovery time - however brief - had Crowley moaning like a cat in heat. Aziraphale could faintly recognise her own needy arousal but she would have to wait. 

Crowley’s skin was now properly red, all over. Aziraphale hadn’t neglected the tops of Crowley’s thighs either and all of their skin looked to be throbbing. She knew their limits like the layout of her bookshop and knew it was time to check in. 

“How are you doing, pet?” 

“Hnnnnghh.” 

“Crowley, give me a colour.” 

“I, ah, wha’?”

“Give me a colour.” 

“Mmm, greeen, angel,” they said with a little giggle. 

“Can you take five more for me, pet? I believe we’re just about done here.” 

“Yeah, angel.”

Aziraphale dealt the blows just as hard as she had been doing. The fifth landed right across Crowley’s buttocks with a loud _smack_. She put the paddle down and flexed her hand. It had been a work out for the both of them. 

“You’re done, Crowley. You took that so well. Relax for a moment. You don’t need to do anything else right now.”

Crowley made what sounded to be an affirmative noise and slumped further against the bench. It held them up as they breathed through the pain. Their whole arse throbbed with it. They were already at the edge of subspace. The rest of the room had fallen away and all they could notice was Aziraphale by their side as she stroked up and down their back. 

Aziraphale expected a glass of water to be on the ground next to her so there it was. She drank from it deeply then shifted around to give some to Crowley. 

She lifted their head up by the hair and towards her. It wouldn’t do for them to become overwhelmed by the crowd that had gathered. 

“Drink, pet,” she ordered and held the straw out for them. They did so, eyes closed, face flushed. 

“Very good,” she said warmly and Crowley let out a small whine. “Beautiful. Absolutely perfect for me, dearest. Now, I did promise I would tie you up and have my way with you, didn’t I?” 

“Mmmm,” Crowley hummed with a smile. 

“Let’s get you up first.” 

Crowley could hardly move their limbs so Aziraphale used her arms to move under their torso and push them to kneel. Their center of gravity kicked in, at least, so she only had to keep them in a loose hold to stop them from falling forward. She shuffled around to inspect her handiwork again. 

Crowley could withstand far more than a human sub and very much reveled in their bruises besides, so there was no need to apply any sort of salve. Lovely. She ran her hand over the reddened skin and Crowey twitched away from the contact then pressed back into it. 

“Wonderful, darling. I’m going to remove your shirt.” 

She slid the zipper down without preamble and gently tugged it off of Crowley’s arms. Her love was now completely naked except for the leash and socks and oh, how beautiful they looked. She tugged them back to sprawl over her lap and their sore arse rubbed against her clothed crotch. Aziraphale rubbed her hands all over Crowley’s exposed skin. 

Her fingers skated down their stomach to inspect how wet they were. 

“Oh, sweetheart. You’re positively sopping. All from a bit of spanking?” she teased as she stroked up and down. Crowley couldn’t help but thrust their hips up to chase the sensation. 

Aziraphale’s free hand grabbed tight of their hip. “None of that now, pet.” 

Crowley whined in protest. 

“I said no, Crowley,” Aziraphale chastised and withdrew her hand. “You can come once I’ve tied you. First, I need to braid your hair.” 

She ran her fingers through the red strands and did a simple braid. As much as she loved pulling Crowley’s hair it wouldn’t do for it to get caught up in the ropes. Once finished Aziraphale bent and kissed the back of Crowley’s neck. 

“Come along now, dear. Let me help you up.” 

She managed to get them both standing and crossed the short distance to the cross. Aziraphale pressed Crowley into it. Like a magician she suddenly produced cuffs from behind her back. 

“I’m going to cuff you before I start on the ropes. It’ll keep your hands out of my way. Is that alright, pet?”

“Green, angel.” 

“Oh good.” 

She snapped Crowley’s wrists high above their head to the top anchors of the cross. They instinctively pulled at them to see if there was any chance they could wriggle free. There wasn’t, and they melted against the leather. 

Aziraphale took half a step forward to truly press against Crowley. “I have to remove your leash, now, dear. Then the real fun can begin. You’re still mine, even without it.” 

She unclipped it and slowly, carefully, pulled it away. She threw it over her shoulder but remained close to Crowley. Aziraphale kissed them, sweet and soft. They were so thoroughly distracted they hardly noticed the leash’s removal. 

Aziraphale pulled away with one final peck. She tucked her bag on the small platform behind the cross and brought out some of the rope. 

Crowley bit down on their lip to stop from letting out an excited yell. It was some of the cream hemp that she had been working on for weeks. Her rope, in her colours. If not for the cuffs Crowley would be a puddle on the floor. 

She started by weaving a simple harness around Crowley’s chest. The actions required close proximity but not close enough for Crowley. They did their best to be patient and not to whine too much. Aziraphale’s breath caressed their skin as she worked. All of her focus was trained on Crowley. 

The rope formed a diamond shape which framed their pecs and nipple piercings. She leaned back to admire it as she ran her fingers around and underneath the rope. She was satisfied with the tightness and moved on to Crowley’s arms. 

Aziraphale kept their arms in the cuffs as she worked. Most of the knots were for show - she did love Crowley looking pretty - until she got up to their wrist. She undid the cuff and tucked it into a trouser loop, then threaded the loose end through the now-free anchor point on the cross. 

“How is that, pet?” 

Crowley tugged at the rope. They weren’t coming free but they weren’t too strained. 

“‘S’good, angel.” 

Aziraphale repeated the actions on the other side as Crowley sunk down and down. It was a slow fall into subspace. Everything seemed heightened and dulled at the same time. Their whole world became Aziraphale and all they could focus on was being good for her. They didn’t even feel arousal, anymore, just the ache of need and want that had them moaning to themself. 

As her ties progressed Aziraphale felt more confident and picked up the litany of praise that she knew would push Crowley completely off the edge. 

“What a beautiful suggestion you made, pet. You look absolutely stunning like this. Gorgeous. All these people wish they were me. Wish they got to own you and take you home. Aren’t I lucky? 

“I won’t try right now but in future I must see how long you’ll be able to say like this. Maybe I should trial tying you up while you sleep? Would you like that? I certainly would. I already have so many ideas for next time but let’s focus on the present, shall we. You look good enough to eat. Your cunt is glistening, you know. So very wet, all for me. Lovely. Legs now.” 

Aziraphale ducked down to be on eye level with what she was working with. 

“Spread them.” 

Crowley did their best to comply on shaky legs. They had been pressed together to hold them up and no matter how tight they squeezed it did nothing to grant them relief. Aziraphale adjusted them to where she wanted each leg and began to tie them to the upper arms of the cross. 

She went silent again as she concentrated. Crowley could now see the crowd Aziraphale had been talking about. They couldn’t really make out the faces in the dim lighting but could feel their hungry gazes on them, all over. Their stomach flared with heat at how exposed they were. Now their legs were spread they couldn’t do anything to cover themself. They were open and vulnerable and undeniably Aziraphale’s. It was intoxicating. 

The new position was worse and better than when Aziraphale had used a spreader bar. There wasn’t a physical barrier preventing their thighs from pressing in together but the leg cuffs made their attempts pointless. As Aziraphale finished with the bottom of their legs she blew a breath over their dripping vulva. 

“Aah!” Crowley cried out as their thighs quaked. Aziraphale barely dipped a finger in to gather up some slick and sucked it into her mouth. She removed it with a pop. 

“Delicious. Just as I thought.”

Aziraphale smirked to herself and wrapped a few lengths of rope around Crowley’s thighs and the back of the cross. They were only anchored at the very end of the limbs but with the way they were reacting they would need the support. Their torso was fine, Aziraphale was more than happy to see them squirm. 

Before she finished up with the final ropes Aziraphale went about checking each of her knots again. She had checked as she went along but she wanted to be sure, with it being both of their first full-body ties.

The pulling only increased the pleasure-pain Crowley was feeling. They didn’t know how long it took - minutes, hours. They were completely Aziraphale’s; hers to do with what she wanted. It was the only thing they knew how to do with any degree of success. 

The steady tug at the knots keeping their body in place stopped. More rope was being added, through their legs, right in the crease of their thigh. Crowley couldn’t help but groan as Aziraphale tightened the lengths to rub right against their lips, stimulating their internal clit with every movement. 

“One moment, pet. Let me look at you.” 

Aziraphale stepped back to admire her handiwork. 

Crowley’s head was thrown back as they panted, long hair stuck to the sides of their face with sweat. Without the ropes the collar at their throat and the nipple piercings would undeniably declare them _‘mine’_. They were strung up beautifully, if Aziraphale did say so herself. The cream rope contrasted beautifully with their flushed skin. Crowley was too far gone to really struggle, now, but the latest addition did have them squirming away and into the stimulation in turn. Glistening, dripping wet. God, Aziraphale loved them. So much she was dizzy with it. 

She stepped back, her front pressed right against Crowley’s sweat-slick skin. She could feel them panting, their warmth. It was breathtaking. Aziraphale brought a thick hand up to cup their face. They leaned into it, as they always did. It was a good sign, too, that they were still slightly tethered to the earth. 

In her other she brought up some water. It wasn’t quite good to perform such blatant miracles but, well. It was dark and her hand was in front of her, and her pet needed a drink. 

Aziraphale had to do most of the work to get them there, which was fine. They drank enough of the water and she finished the rest. 

Now that she wasn’t actively working, her arousal came back to her with a rush. A plan was formulated in an instant. 

Aziraphale continued stroking their face, pressed even closer. Her hard nipples dug into Crowley’s lean chest. 

“I want to fuck you, love,” she announced quietly. “Do you think you can handle it?” 

Crowley swallowed again and tipped their head down properly to look at her. At that moment, they didn’t want anything else. “Yeah, fuck, please, _angel_ ,” they begged, no room for denial now. 

Aziraphale gave them a smack of a kiss and then stepped back. She finally stripped off her shirt and sighed at the air on her bare skin. Crowley’s attention was solely on her even if they were flying. 

She pulled out one of Crowley’s favourite attachments from her kit. It was on the cards tonight - she was always prepared - but there were lots of things they could have ended up doing. But she needed to be inside Crowley. They deserved it. 

With the long, thick dildo Aziraphale pulled out a small bottle of lube. Crowley was so wet that it was mostly unnecessary. She just liked the performance of it. 

The leather harness was already underneath her trousers. It was comforting, more than anything, and caused a beautiful look of surprise on Crowley’s face when she hardly needed to undo the fly to get her dick on. 

First, though, she rubbed at her clit. She had been aroused for what seemed like years. She had been focusing so much on Crowley but her body still paid attention. 

She gathered up the slick from her vagina and used it to ease the way as she stroked herself. Crowley’s gaze was enough to get her there, their long forked tongue lolling out between their lips with _want._ It was breathtaking, to be wanted that much. 

She came with a soft moan and removed her hand, then offered it to Crowley. Well, shoved it between their lips. They didn’t mind at all, sucking enthusiastically on the offered digits. 

As the aftershocks of her first orgasm subsided Aziraphale managed to remain upright and put on the dildo. It jutted out from her trousers and she lubed it up, grinning at the action. 

She reached down to inspect Crowley and inserted two fingers with little preamble. They were so open she probably could have fitted her whole hand in there. Not tonight, though. 

Aziraphale lined up the toy and flicked on the vibrations at the lowest setting. She pushed in in one smooth slide and then stopped. She let Crowley breathe and relax back into the ropes. 

She adjusted her grip on Crowley’s hip and shoulder then slid out. 

Aziraphale took a breath and thrust back in, then out. She gave Crowley no time for pause and continued pistoning her hips at a brutal pace. Her breasts heaved against Crowley as she pressed into them, against them. 

She set the pace, hard and deep, and Crowley whined. 

Aziraphale leaned up towards their ear. “So,” thrust, “fucking,” thrust, “beautiful.” 

They looked good enough to eat. The closest Aziraphale could get was biting down on their long neck and _sucking_. 

Crowley all but screamed. 

Aziraphale’s hand swept down from their shoulder to the strap. She dialed up the vibrations. 

Her hips automatically chased the intense sensation and pressed forward against the dildo’s base and further into Crowley. 

It was only a short distance for her finger to wander over and clumsily rub at their clit. 

There wasn’t that much room and the awkward angle meant she lacked finesse but it was enough. 

She kept the dildo in, only rolling her hips in shallow thrusts, and nipped at Crowley’s collarbone. 

“Come for me, darling,” she commanded. “Come.” 

And they did. Crowley trembled with their orgasm and went lax in the ropes. 

Aziraphale was so close that they could feel them clenching around her dick and their beautiful breaking apart tipped her over the edge as she turned up the vibe to full speed and thrust in one last time.

She took a moment to breathe before she pulled out and stood on shaky legs as she admired her love. 

Crowley didn’t remember much after that. They faintly registered applause in the background, as Aziraphale finished and began packing away. Everything was hazy and soft and lovely. Aziraphale took care of _everything_ and they didn’t need to think at all. 

After Aziraphale casually threw her remaining gear in the bag she began to quickly untie Crowley. She started with their hands and arms, encouraging them to shake and squeeze to return circulation 

She left their legs for last lest they collapse to the ground. It was a near thing. She chucked the rope into the bag and swept them up into her arms. Using only a tiny miracle her kit fell into her hand and she wandered off to the chill out room. 

^^^

Aziraphale tipped Crowley gently onto one of the mattresses and tucked them under a blanket she had brought from home while she gathered some supplies. She worked quickly as she didn’t want to leave Crowley alone too long, although they appeared quite content to just lay there with a blissed out expression. Aziraphale collected a water bottle and some grapes from the nearby mini fridge, as well as Crowley’s hairbrush. Aziraphale placed them by their head and stripped off. 

She slipped under the blanket and gathered Crowley against her plush chest. They snuggled against her and there it hit her, dizzyingly, all at once. She was so privileged to have them like this, to love them like this. It felt miraculous, sometimes. 

Aziraphale ran a hand down Crowley’s bare chest, using a small miracle to clean them of sweat. 

“Mm, tingly,” they giggled. 

Aziraphale smiled and kissed their forehead, then offered them some water to drink. 

They accepted the bottle passively. “Thanks, angel,” Crowley sighed after they drained most of it. 

“You’re welcome, darling.” Aziraphale drank the rest and discarded the bottle. 

She then reached up and removed Crowley’s hair tie, placing it on her own wrist. After separating the braided sections she began to brush out their long red hair. 

“You were wonderful tonight, my love. So good for me. You did everything just as I asked and you did so beautiful. You're absolutely gorgeous. I loved seeing you in my colours like that. I love you so much.”

Crowley wiggled around and curled closer into the angel. Aziraphale continued praising them and brushing their hair until they came up a little. She didn’t rush them, seeing Crowley so completely relaxed was one of her favourites. 

“How was it for you, my dear? What did you like?” 

Crowley hummed in their throat. “S’good, angel. Liked it all. Liked it a lot.” 

Aziraphale made an affirming noise and continued her steady motions as she waited for them to continue. 

“You haven’t spanked me with anything but your hand in a while. Missed it. Hoped you were going to bring a flogger out.”

“That’s a good note, dear. Thank you. Perhaps I need to be a little more… conscientious about striking you.” 

“It’s good either way but a paddle or flogger…” Crowley’s sentence trailed off as they started to squirm, their sore arse rubbing against Aziraphale’s lap. 

Aziraphale chuckled. “I see. What about the rope, hmm?” She traced some of the faint marks left behind and a spark of possessiveness flared in her stomach. “Was it what you wanted?”

“Yessss,” they hissed, eyes closed with pleasure. “Perfect. You were so good, angel.” 

“No complaints?” 

“None. Except wanting to be left there longer but y'know. Time and place.”

“I’ll have to make good on my offer of keeping you overnight, then.”

Crowley pressed their face more firmly in between Aziraphale’s breasts. “ _Please_.”

She rolled her eyes at the dramatics. “Of course.” 

Aziraphale continued to pet them all over, marveling at the fading rope marks. After a while she made Crowley eat a few grapes. Though they didn’t need food it made her feel better, which was important all the same. 

Crowley seemed content to lie there as they came down from their high and Aziraphale was more than happy to wait until they were ready to depart. They had all the time in the universe. 


End file.
